


Birthday Fluff

by beauty_in_gold



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauty_in_gold/pseuds/beauty_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised I wrote the lovely teeandrainbows a CS fic for her birthday!! Let me warn you now, this is cheesy. There is no smut, all floof. This will be my first and ONLY CS fic because dear gods they are hard to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Fluff

Sitting alone on your twenty-eighth birthday, blowing out the candle on the cupcake you bought for yourself, was by far the worst way Emma could think to spend the evening. Still, she closed her eyes and blew out the candle. She sat like that for a long while, eyes closed, and elbows resting on the counter. Her phone chimed and she opened her eyes to reach for it. It was Killian, apologizing for the umpteenth time for not being there. Emma shot him a short “It’s fine” and walked away from the counter, not bothering to eat the cupcake. To say she was upset was an understatement. Killian had been her best friend for the last twenty years. Two decades ago a chubby cheeked Emma pushed a smart mouthed Killian off of the jungle gym, and the rest, as they say, was history. It wasn’t like him to miss a birthday, and even though he had all the excuses in the world, Emma was hurt. It was 7:30pm on a Saturday in Manhattan and she was sitting alone in her apartment. Her mind started wandering to all the times Killian had been there for her.  
When she was eight, Victor Whale stuck gum in her hair and called her a freak. Killian sat with her for an hour making sure he got every last piece out of her long blonde strands. When they were twelve Emma fainted on the soccer field after Coach Mills refused to let her have a water break. Killian carried her all the way to the nurse. At junior prom when her date stood her up, Killian showed up in a full suit, ready to save the day. Ever since she could remember, he was there for her. They spent the last twenty years writing each other’s stories. Emma sat like that for a long time, thinking about their lives together when the door bell rang. She glanced at the clock above the stove; it was a quarter after eight. Who in the hell could this be? She grumbled as she walked toward the large iron door, swinging it open to reveal Killian, and more flowers that Emma had ever seen.  
“Hello, love” Killian drawled as he carried one of several vases into the apartment. Emma stood frozen in the doorway, attempting, and failing, to count how many flowers there were. She stopped when she got to fifteen vases. “Are you going to offer a hand, doll? Or would you prefer I lug them in myself?” His voice lulled her out of her trance and she leaned forward to pick up a vase. This one was filled with beautiful lilies, white and pink and speckled all over.  
“What are you doing here Killian? I thought you said you had plans all night?” Emma asked as they passed each other, making a train of flowers down her counter.  
“I do! And so do you. You just don’t know it yet.” Killian smirked as she raised an eyebrow. “Now come, throw on that peach dress that I love and hurry, we are going to be late.” Emma turned and put her hand on her hip, glaring at him. He waved her on and she turned on her heels, trudging her way into her bedroom.  
Half an hour later she walked out of her room looking radiant. Her peach dress hugged her body perfectly and she had pulled her hair back into a high pony tail. Killian looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and his mouth fell open. “Now that love, is how you dress for your birthday.” Walking up to her, he extended his arm. She took his elbow and he led her out of the apartment. When they were downstairs he hailed a cab and held the door open as she got in. He made sure to tell the driver the destination just quite enough that she couldn’t hear him and that made her roll her eyes.  
“Where are we going?” She asked, turning in her seat to face him.  
“You wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now, would you?” Killian’s smile shined in the dimly lit cab. Still, Emma huffed and crossed her arms. “Now come on,” he said poking at her sides “you can’t be grumpy on your birthday!” He started tickling her until she giggled and flailed her arms at him. “Atta girl, that’s the smile you need.”  
They spent the remainder of the drive laughing and joking about one thing or another, like old friends do. When they pulled up to the harbor Killian paid the driver and held the door open as Emma climbed out. The confusion must have been written all over her face because before the words could even leave her mouth he was dragging her down the docks. They stopped at the second to last slip, in front of a small yacht adorned with white Christmas lights. Emma gazed at the boat in awe, it was beautiful and the lights twinkled against the black sea. She turned back to him, the question in her eyes, and he nodded. He lifted her hand and coaxed her up the steps. “After you, love.”  
On the deck of the ship a tiny table was set for two, adorned with even more flowers and yellow balloons. Beside it was a petite brunette who introduced herself. “Hi, my name is Ruby and I’ll be your server tonight.” She flashed a million dollar smile and placed two menus down on the table before walking into the cabin. Killian walked around and pulled out Emma’s chair. She lifted the menu up and began hysterically laughing. There, on this laminated menu, in bold beautiful script it read:  
Dinner Menu:  
Grilled Cheese

Dessert:  
Hot Chocolate

Emma smiled so hard she thought her face might stick like that. “Killian you didn’t have to do all this.”  
“Of course I did, Swan. Today is your birthday and you are my best mate.”  
They ate a full dinner that included the most amazing grilled cheese Emma had ever put in her mouth and lots of champagne. When Ruby set down their mugs of hot chocolate Emma grinned at the sight of cinnamon sprinkled on top of the whipped cream. Killian took his mug and stood, reaching a hand out to Emma. Without question she took his hand and followed him around to the front of the ship. They sat there, in silence for a long time, just sipping their hot chocolate when he noticed her shiver. He set his mug between his boots and pulled off his leather jacket, draping it around her shoulders. Emma smiled up at him. “Killian, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Even you.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
“Emma, you deserve to live a fairytale. You’ve been the hero in my life ever since I can remember and I want you to be happy.” Emma looked up at him and cocked her head. “There is a light inside of you, Swan. I want to spend the rest of my life watching it shine.” Emma pushed back and looked him square in the eyes.  
“Killian, are you sa…” Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her. The kiss was soft and delicate. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes again.  
“Emma, I love you.” Blood rushed to Emma’s face and she could feel her cheeks flush. She buried her face in his neck and he put both arms around her. After what felt like a life time of silence she whispered into his neck.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
